


Know That I Love You

by orphan_account



Series: Songfics [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru loves Makoto, he just doesn't know how to tell him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know That I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic:  
> A fanfiction written in the form of a song - It's written in verse and is normally singable; it counts more as lyrical writing.  
> [Haru's point of view]

I wish I could speak as easily as I ignore the beating of my heart

Kinda want to be more than friends

I toss and turn at night, I see your face

I wonder 'when will this torment end?'

 

I don't want to waste another day

But I'm not sure how to say this

I love you baby

I wish you knew this

 

It's hard to breath when you're around me

You're like water in my lungs

I cry every night

I'm pretty sure I've heard every love song that's been sung

 

I feel like I'll waste away

But what's in my mind, I can't say

My tongue is tied

You can't tell that I'm not alright

 

So I'll sit here

I'll wait dear

Until you realise

 

I don't want to waste another day

But I'll never be able to say this

I've loved you baby

I wish you had known this

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell this is my favourite type of writing?


End file.
